Anniversaire mouvementé à Nanimori
by Sushie-chan
Summary: Detruire le collège de Nanimori ? Ou bien faire de la jolie guimauve ? qui tourne un peu... Attention ! Cette histoire est à caractère YAOI relations entre hommes.


**Anniversaire spécial dans Nanimori**

**Genre :** Humour

**Pairing :** 69/18 (Mukuro / Hibari)

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi mis à part l'idée saugrenue.

Hibari Kyoya, chef du comité de discipline de l'établissement de Nanimori, faisait sa ronde habituelle en ces lieux lorsque soudainement, un brouillard se format autour de sa personne.

Le Gardien du Nuage sorti ses tonfas, prêt à riposter au cas où un ennemi assez fou (il faut le dire) s'attaque à lui. Il se mit lentement à sourire, d'un sourire plutôt machiavélique mais que certaines prendront plutôt de…Tentant ? Il devait sans doute savoir qui était à l'origine de tout cela. Puis, brusquement, la brume se dissipa pour dévoiler sans grande surprise, Mukuro Rokudo lui aussi Gardien de la famille Vongola. Seul petit bémol dans ce charmant tableau qu'était Hibari à deux doigts de réduire en charpie le Gardien de la Brume était la tenue assez particulière de celui-ci. Car notre cher Mukuro était habillé en uniforme de Nanimori, mais pas n'importe lequel ! L'uniforme Féminin de Nanimori qui était composé ce jour là d'une jupe noire plissée et d'un petit chemisier blanc.

Surpris par l'accoutrement de l'intrus, Hibari lui dit avec une voie à vous faire vibrer de plaisir ou de terreur, au choix :

« - Que fait-tu ici ? Et surtout pourquoi habillé comme sa ?!

Hum… J'avais juste envie de te voir, mon poussin. Fit-il avec un petit sourire narquois.

Continue de m'appeler comme sa et je te mordrai à mort !

Il faudrait déjà que tu m'attrapes, mon petit poussin fougueux* ! »

Et ce fut sur ces paroles que le Gardien de la Brume s'enfuit dans le bâtiment adoré par notre Kyoya international. Se lançant à sa poursuite, Hibari eu le temps de penser à tout ce bordel causé par Mukuro.

Arrivé devant la porte de la classe de Tsunayoshi et ses amis qui était vide, il fit une pause pour réfléchir à l'endroit où pouvait être l'emmerdeur intrus dans son sanctuaire lorsqu'un murmure porté par le vent lui dit :

« -Oya oya ! Mon alouette a perdu sa fougue ? »

Murmure qui déclencha en notre Gardien une fureur qui augmenta son envie de le « mordre à mort ».

Pendant qu'il grimpait les escaliers tel un possédé, il se fit violence pour ne pas montrer un quelconque trouble quant à ses pensées peu innocentes concernant Mukuro. (En quel sens ? Seul Dieu le sait car cela pouvait être autant pour un carnage sanglant qu'une toute autre chose…)

Juste avant de passer la porte du toit, une voix pleine de promesses que notre brun préféra ignorer (les promesses, pas le message de la voix…), lui susurra :

« - Pas ici, plus au Sud mon petit hérisson sauvage ! »

Parcouru de spasmes dus à son énervement, le « Hérisson sauvage » s'élança à la rencontre de Rokudo pour le « mordre à mort ». Toujours en pleine course, le chef du comité de discipline fut pris dans ses pensées un petit instant en songeant aux paroles de Mukuro.

Le considérait-il comme un amusement? Le considérait-il autrement ? Mais en ce cas, de quel manière ?

Et lui, comment le considérait-il ? Toutes ces petites mais si importantes questions se bousculaient dans son esprit.

Soudain, il entendit un bruit venant de la salle B-3. Se dirigeant vers la salle, un sourire que l'on aurait pu qualifier de malsain voire de … libidineux ? se dessina sur ses lèvres fines.

Ouvrant la porte d'un coup sec, Hibari put voir un Mukuro assis dans une position que l'on pourrait qualifier de sexy ? provocante ? ou un condensé des deux. Pose qui fit rougir pendant une petite seconde (on a le contrôle ou on ne l'a pas) notre Poussin.

« - Toujours d'attaque mon petit poussin sauvage ?

Arrête avec ce sobriquet ridicule !

Il ne te plait pas ? Dit le Gardien de la Brume avec une petite moue peinée.

A qui plairait-il ?!

J'avais espérer que toi tu l'aurait apprécier … Enfin bon, mon hérisson fougueux va quand même me faire la bise, non ? »

A peine eut-il prononcé ses mots qu'Hibari lui donna un coup d'une puissance poussée par la rage.

Peu surpris par l'assaut direct de son alouette, Mukuro riposta avec une illusion faite par son trident. Voilà Hibari sans ses armes mais avec son petit Hibird dans les bras, vêtu seulement d'une chemise bien trop grande pour son petit mais si puissant gabarit et d'un petit caleçon avec des ananas… (?! )

Soudainement, il se retrouva plaqué contre le bureau du professeur par le Gardien de la Brume, Gardien qui avait une langue bien mutine…

Paralysé par la sensation de la langue de son « adversaire/futur amant », Hibari avait des yeux légèrement plus ouverts que d'habitude.

Puis, 69 arrêta tout mouvement pour lui susurrer quelque petite parole :

« - Oya oya, mon alouette se serait rendue ? Humm…

…, tel fut la réponse éloquente de Kyoya.

Kufufu… Puisque tu ne m'as pas l'air d'être contre, je vais te déshabiller ici. Aucune objection mon petit hérisson ? »

N'ayant plus aucune réaction de la part du chef de comité de discipline, Mukuro commença à dénuder notre futur petit Uke. Petit à petit, on pouvait apercevoir la peau blanche avec quelques perles de sueurs mesquines d'Hibari.

En ayant fini avec la chemise de Hibari, en laissant des suçons sur sa peau d'albâtre, l'illusionniste descendit jusqu'au niveau du ventre plat de Kyoya, tout en laissant son souffle chaud faire frissonner sa proie. Il fit le tour de son nombril tout doucement, faisant frissonner doucement Hibari tellement cette douce torture le faisait languir.

Puis, arrivant au niveau de l'entrejambe du Gardien du Nuage, Rokudo eut un sourire avec un soupçon de malice…

Avant de disparaître avec un petit rire sonore tout en disant :

« - Joyeux anniversaire mon poussin …Kufufu… »

Ce jour-là, une classe fut réduite en cendres et les frais de réparations furent au nom de Tsunayoshi Sawada…

Mais dans les gravats, on pouvait voir un morceau de papier cadeau…Sans aucune trace dudit cadeau…

**Sushie a la parole !**

Soyez un peu indulgent ^^ C'est ma toute première que j'arrive (enfin) à finir ^^'''.


End file.
